Something Innocent Like You
by babybread
Summary: A oneshot from Amarao's point of view about the best day of his life and how he finally gets to show his love for Kitsurubami . Amarao/Kitsurubami


"C'mon Kitsu! Have a drink."

She shakes her head and stares at me with a very distasteful expression. "I... I'd rather not!" she says.

"What are you so afraid of?" I ask. I lift the carton up to her face. "I got a six pack right here and I don't want to drink it alone!"

She scowls. "Well too bad!" Her clunky heels stomp away. She stops and turns to face me. "I'm going to be outside!"

I'm alone in the dark.

Again.

Well better start now.

I open the first beer. It fizzles and a little bit of foam drips onto my thumb. Since no one is here, I slurp it off. I put my lips on the can and take a swig.

"Aah."

I hate being alone. That feeling you get when you want to talk to someone about anything, like anything at all, and there's no one to talk to.

I'd give anything.

Heck, if a random person walked in here and asked me about my childhood I would tell them everything. If they asked about my love life, I wouldn't have anything too wild to say but I'd still enjoy the company.

Why doesn't she like me? _Not even after that day._

Do I laugh too much at her jokes? Do I touch her too much at work? Do I ask her too many questions about her American mother?

_"How's your family, Kitsu? When was the last time you went to L.A?" _

Did I do something wrong?

Anyway...

I've been watching a lot of Beyoncé's music videos lately.

* * *

I work out every Saturday morning from ten to twelve.

I do a hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups and sit on various machines. It's boring but I listen to good music while I do it.

So that morning, after a tough workout at the gym, I decided to go to the nearby konbini. I go there all the time because they have a great selection of candy. Anyway, so when I was done with all the exercise, I crossed the street and entered the Lawson.

The boy at the counter greeted me. We've become pretty good friends. I browsed the shelves before I walked to the coolers. While I searched for my favorite pineapple juice, the front door opened and was accompanied by a small bell's ringing. I turned around.

It was Kitsurubami.

I grabbed my bottle of juice and hid behind the chips. I felt like a dork in my sweaty workout clothes. I adjusted my eyebrows. _I hope she doesn't see me. I can just sneak out of here. _

She looked particularly radiant as she inspected the various breads and cakes on display in front of my hiding place. Her hair looked different than how it does at work. It was like a curly blonde halo around her head. It looked so soft and puffy. She was wearing a tank top and running pants. I tightened my hands around the edges of the snack shelf. A box of Pretz fell to the ground with a loud "chk!"

She turned and peered around the shelf that divided us, looking right at me.

"Commander?!" she gasped.

I smiled weakly. "G-Good morning, Kitsu!"

She snorted. "It's lunch time, sir! Don't tell me you woke up just now!"

"No- I'm sorry! My mistake! Good afternoon. I was just at the gym now, so I'm a little...out of it."

"Really? I was jogging around the neighborhood," she laughed. "I'm trying to get in shape."

I wanted to tell her how I'm only working out to impress her but instead I said- "Me too!"

She looked down at the packaged bread in her hands. She set it back on the shelf. "Why don't we have lunch together? I was just gonna pig out on some sweets but that'll ruin my diet. I'd rather eat something unprocessed."

_Diet? Why are you dieting?_

_**Wait.**_

_SHE'S ASKING YOU ON A DATE, YOU IDIOT! A LUNCH DATE THING!_

"Sure! How 'bout sushi?" I suggested.

"Oh!" she gasped, her cheeks turned a dark orange. "I'm so underdressed! I'd love to go with you though. Agh! Can I go home and get ready? I live a few blocks away from here!"

"I'll pick you up in an hour or two, sound good?"

She smiled. "Yessir! Meet me in front of _here_," she said, turning to go. "In front of this very Lawson in an hour and a half."

Kitsurubami left.

So after paying for the juice and leaving the konbini, I walked to the gym parking lot and got in my car. I took two huge gulps straight from the bottle. I sped home. For some reason, tears were running down my face. I burst into my apartment and threw the juice container at the wall as hard as I could.

_This has to be a dream._

I got the shower ready. As I did this, I thought about her. She looked so lively and young. I wanted to give her a kiss. _But we're going on this date as friends. Not as coworkers. Not as lovers. _

_Friends. _

I took my clothes off and stepped into the cold water. I shampooed, conditioned and, quite surprisingly, resisted the urge to jack off.

* * *

I got ready. _Today's outfit:_ a simple dress shirt with a thin black tie. I stuck on a fresh pair of eyebrows.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a while. I put on my cologne and tried not to punch the wall. On the drive back to the Lawson, I sang _(screamed?)_ loudly to the stupid American songs playing on the radio. I pulled up in front of the storefront and she was there, leaning against the brick wall of the konbini.

She was wearing a lavender button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was straighter this time. I got out of the car and walked to her. The closer I got, the more of her beautiful face I could see. Her eyes were circled in black, her lips were bright and pink. She wiggled her delicate fingers at me. I pathetically waved back.

"So," she said, looking at me coyly, "where are we going?"

_We._

_Where __**are**__ we going? _

"Sushi! Straight off the conveyor belt!" I answered. "Do you like that? I know a good place where we can relax."

"I'd like that." Kitsu tucked her hair behind her ear. "Take me there, Amarao-san."

I almost melted.

We sat in the car together, listening to the noisy pop punk of the early 2000s. She nodded her head and tapped her fingers on the window. I couldn't stop glancing at her. I couldn't take my eyes off the three undone buttons on her shirt. The brown skin underneath looked so soft. My fingers twitched. _Gah. UGH._ I bit my lip and turned my attention back to the road.

"So," I said, leaning back in my seat, "how's life?"

She looked at me. "Fine, I guess. I've been trying to get my animation career going but I don't know how to use all those fancy new programs."

"Is that so? You're really good at everything you do so I'm, like, a hundred percent sure you'll excel at animating."

She grinned. "Wow, sir- thanks. I... I guess it's my confidence that's holding me back."

"Don't let it. Once you lose your anchors, you'll find yourself doing everything right."

"That's true."

I glanced at her. "I'd love to see your stuff sometime," I said.

She laughed. "Oh, no- it's just typical girl stuff. Roses and boys and sparkly cats. It's embarrassing."

I parked at the sushi place. We both undid our seat belts at the same time. I quickly got out the car and opened the door on her side for her. She smiled. I wanted to take her hand and walk her to the entrance of the restaurant but fought the impulse. Instead, we walked together, a safe distance between us.

Inside, the atmosphere is semi casual. The restaurant has a bar and a fantastic selection of alcohol. We sat at the counter. Her shoulder brushed against mine. I ignored it.

Little plates of sushi pieces glided past us. The waitress came with chopsticks and asked if we'd like any drinks. I ordered a tea and Kitsurubami ordered a beer. I looked at her in surprise. I didn't know she'd like that so early in the day. The waitress left and we were now alone.

Kitsu turned her head to face me. "What kind of sushi is best?" she asked. "I usually eat tuna and shrimp but I want to try something else."

"I'm iffy about salmon but I love roe," I answered.

She faced the conveyor belt and gazed at the saucers, deep in thought. Her hand darted out and pulled off a plate with pieces of roe sushi. The plate landed in front of us. She grinned at me.

"Itadakimasu!" she giggled with a nod, pulling her chopsticks apart.

We both took a single sushi piece and ate in unison. Another couple of bites and we've finished the roe plate. The dish is set aside. After a sip of tea, I nabbed us a pair of shrimp rolls. She dipped hers in soy sauce, her actions delicate. Her bright teeth bit down. My cheeks burning, I focused back on the conveyor belt. I chose a fancy, decorated plate of unagi sushi.

She took one with her chopsticks. With a swift gulp and a gasp, she turned to me and smiled. "That's so good! I've never tried these!"

I laughed. "Really? I'm happy you like them."

We kept eating and after a while I found myself stuffed. Kitsu, on the other hand, was apparently not as full. She ate three more plates of unagi sushi by herself as I watched. It's strange how even when she was eating, she still looked like a princess to me. She looked so content, I couldn't help but smile.

When she was done, I paid the waitress and tried to send Kitsu telepathic messages. _If you don't like me or my appearance, at least consider my bank account. _

We sat together in the car. I was starting it up and she was giggling and burping.

"I'm so sorry I ate that much!" she said, patting her stomach. "Your eyebrows made me hungry."

"Really? Oh and that's okay, I really wanted to... come here with you," I replied, putting the car on drive. We rolled out into the busy avenue.

Kitsu sank into her seat. The sun was shining through from my window, but the light hit her anyway. Her eyes sparkled like ambers, like gold melting on fire. I couldn't stop admiring her face.

She directed me to her house.

"It's not too far from the Lawson we met at," she explained. "Like two blocks away."

"Mmm? You're scared I'm going to get lost?" I asked, laughing softly.

"Well- no! It's just... I want you to..." Her voice faded away.

I didn't press on the subject. I just followed her directions and drove her home. I stopped the car in front of a Western style townhouse of Victorian era fashion. I was pretty impressed. _Kitsu has good taste. _

I decided to walk her to her door. We both exited the car and we sauntered over to the entrance of the building. I gave her a friendly parting nod.

"Thanks for coming with me, Kitsu."

She smiled as she unlocked the door. "No- thank _you_. I had so much fun. You're a great guy to hang out with."

_Oh my god._

I tried to control my excitement. "Well, I've got to g-"

"Don't go," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Amarao-kun... why don't you come in?" she asked, her eyes looking at my shoulders.

_OH MY GOD._

My heart started pounding. I wiped my hands on my pants' legs. "What? Do... Do you want me to? Can I?"

A small giggle came from her curved lips. "Come in," she laughed, pulling me by my tie into her house. The door closed behind us.

The room before me looked like it was once a lobby but got converted into a living room. She led me up the stairs, grabbing my hand. Her fingers are thin and delicate but their hold on me was tight. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. Her face was so peaceful. Her body language was suggestive but unreadable. _What are we going to do?_

We found ourselves upstairs. The room was simplistic. Art supplies littered her wooden desk. Her bed was of average size; the sheets were messy. She sat me down on the scattered blankets. I gulped and watched her carefully. I was confused- I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous. She placed a hand on my leg. I held my breath.

"Amarao?" she whispered.

"Y-Yes, Kitsu?"

"I want to feel you."

"Huh? Me? Why?"

"I've been considering it for a while. I'm ready now."

She moved her hand to my face. Her thumb skimmed under my eye. She squeezed my cheek before stroking my jaw. "You're so sweet," she purred. Her fingers scraped my sideburns and gently patted my temples. I shuddered. Her mouth was open; her lips were shiny and wet. I placed a hand on her arm. She winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, her eyes cast down. "I'm just not used to people touching me, that's all. I'm sorry... Go on."

I watched her face as my hand moved down her arm onto her waist. I let her adjust to the feeling. I didn't mind taking things slow. My patience was high in that moment. My open palm rested on her hip. Her breathing quickened. With my other hand, I caressed her hair. She grabbed onto the front of my shirt and pulled me onto her. We both fell back. I was now on top of her. In this position, her figure looked so amazing. Her skirt hiked up, revealing her thick brown thighs. I tried to regain my composure, focusing on touching her face and shoulders. She grabbed my ears and brought our lips together softly. It felt innocent and a little unsure. She kissed me again.

And again. And again. The kissing became sort of hot and open mouthed._ When was the last time I got to French kiss? Or even __**be**__ in the damn situation? _Her tongue wrapped around mine. She licked the roof of my mouth. Our breathing was loud. Soft moans escaped from her throat. I placed my hand on her chest.

"Oh," she sighed.

"What?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"No- put it back."

I put my open palm back on her left breast. She continued to kiss me, but also kept an eye on my hand. She held onto my tie, loosening it. She pulled on it, bringing me closer to her body. Our hips touched. Her fingers hooked into the hole between my shirt collar and tie and yanked down. The tie fell onto the bed. She began to unbutton my shirt. I watched her curiously. Her sudden dominant actions surprised me. My chest was now exposed. Her eyes looked at my neck all the way down to my stomach. Her open hand touched the front of my pants. I bit my lip, trying to hold back any noises that might intimidate her.

Kitsu's hand tightened and slowly moved up and down. She glanced at my face.

"Do you like this?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I want to touch you more."

She pushed me back onto my butt. I was now sitting with my legs open and her in between them. My belt soon joined my tie on the blankets beside us then her hands quickly undid the button and zipper of my pants. She slid them off my legs. Hesitating, she rubbed the bulge growing in my boxers. I sighed. She stared up into my eyes and smiled, before pulling the plaid fabric down to my knees. We both looked down. I was really hard. It was sort of embarrassing but she didn't comment on it. _Thank god she didn't say anything about the carpets not matching the drapes._ Instead, she place her thumb on the tip. I squirmed.

"Does that hurt?" Kitsu asked, wrapping her fingers around me.

I shook my head. "No- ah- no, that feels really good. It's just sort of s-sensitive."

She nodded and focused back on her occupied hand. It was warm. She experimentally moved the loose skin up and down, squeezing it over the tip. Her thumb went directly on the middle of the head and rubbed in circular motions. I moaned. She used the newly acquired wetness on her finger to rub faster. The heels of my feet dug into the bed. I touched her shoulder with my right hand. I ran my fingers through her hair. She winced, but did not say anything. I moved my hand back to her shoulder.

Her fingers tugged up and down, gradually gaining speed. She rubbed the clear fluid on her palms and used it to go quicker. I was certain I was going to cum but then she stopped and brought her attention to my face. She smiled, her lips wet and red. She ran her tongue over them.

"Would you like it if I sucked it?" Her voice was low and seductive.

"Huh? Wait, what?"

She placed her lips on the head and then took all of me in her mouth. The air in my lungs escaped as I groaned. I felt my eyes trying to go back into my skull. She started using her hands as well, to squeeze a little lower on my body. My stomach twitched. Goosebumps formed on my skin. Inside her mouth, she flicked her tongue on the tip and around the head. I grabbed the sheets tightly. The veins in my hands were showing. She moved down, taking more of me deeper into her mouth. My hips, unintentionally, shifted forward; a sign that I wanted more. She smiled and pulled her lips away from me.

Her hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled off the rest of my shirt. She gripped my naked arms and leaned back, taking me with her. Her body was underneath mine again. She unbuttoned her shirt and her bra was revealed. It was black. I took my eyes off her chest and focused on her neck, trying to seem more polite. She pulled her skirt down, along with her panties. I looked at her bare waist. Her hips were round and full. She took my hand and placed it on the patch of dark hairs under her belly button.

"I want you to feel me."

I nodded, slightly nervous. My fingers moved a little lower, onto the outer lips. She spread her legs and I saw pink. My thumb middle and index fingers gently pressed on the top. Kitsu inhaled sharply. I took this as an accomplishment, so I rubbed it again. She tightly grabbed onto my free wrist. I stroked the pink skin from top to bottom and watched her reactions. My fingers moved a little lower and felt for an opening. The tip of my index finger found it. She gasped.

"Kitsu? Are you a virgin?" I asked as I slowly slid my pointer finger in.

She nodded. "Yes- I was meaning to tell you but... I didn't want you to stop. I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay," I reassured her. "Really. It's just I don't want you to hurt."

"It doesn't."

So I slid my middle finger in too. I went in and out slowly first. I shifted my fingers and rubbed the top inside her. Her legs moved. I used my free thumb to press the small throbbing bump on the outside of her. She sighed. After a few pushes and pulls of my finger, she felt a little more ready. I got between her legs, my shaft resting against the wet lips.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, caressing her face.

"Yes," she mumbled with a short nod. "Just...be careful."

"I will," I told her.

She reached over and guided me with her hand. My head pressed against the small wet lips and gently prodded inside. Kitsu started taking deep breaths.

"Relax," I said softly.

I pushed my hips forward slowly, the head sinking into her. She gasped. I felt something stretch and she dug her fingernails into my skin. It was very wet inside of her so that helped make things easier. I pushed past the fleshy barrier and filled her completely with my length. Watching her face, I pulled out gently. I carefully went back in and out a couple more times. I went slowly, and tried to make it feel better for her. _She feels nice inside._ I pushed in a little harder. When I pulled out, I savored the feeling of her tightness. She seemed to be adjusted to me, so I went faster. Her eyes were shut tight. The coarse hairs on our pelvises touched, the soft flesh met with an audible slap.

I pulled her torso up off the bed then undid her bra and threw it to the side. She fell back on the pillows. Her breasts moved slightly as I thrust in and out of her. I lowered my face and took one in my mouth. She grabbed the back of my head. My hair was between her fingers. Her legs wrapped around my body. _God._ It felt tighter inside. These strange deep whimpers came out of my mouth. I'd never heard those sounds before. The noises she made were light and soft. I pulled my lips away from her chest and moved them to her face.

Our tongues rubbed against each other. Her breath felt hot on my cheeks. I thrust into her a little harder. She moaned loudly. The muscles inside of her clenched around my head. I grunted. My fingers ran across the sensitive skin of her breasts. I gritted my teeth. Her hips moved in waves against mine. I threw my head back; I was feeling so close. My hands grabbed the flesh below her ribs. Her body was so warm and smooth. I slid my palms down onto the sides her butt. My fingers sunk into her. I tried not to squeeze her too hard.

I felt a surge of heat run across my body. My breathing quickened. Moaning, I pull out of her and cum onto her stomach. She gasped for breath, looking at my body with affectionate eyes. I fell down beside her and held her against me.

The light coming from the window illuminated her brown skin. Shadows cast on her curves. I held her face close to mine. We panted together, our glistening bodies still touching.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her.

She looks at me.

"Amarao-kun," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She's _too_ beautiful.

* * *

I toss the second can into the trash bin. I get up and walk to the door. Outside, I scan the parking lot for Kitsu. After a moment of squinting in the dark, I spot her sitting on the hood of her car. I run to her.

"Hey?" I shout. "What happened? What are you doing out here?"

She looks at me. "I just needed some air."

"Do you wanna come back in for a beer?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

She scoffs. "I don't think I should drink anymore."

My eyes widen. "What? Holy shit- are you pregnant? I knew I should've made a run to the Lawson that day. When was your last period?"

Kitsu laughs, shaking her head. "You're so funny! I'm not pregnant. I just... feel weird about drinking."

"Why? Liver problems?"

"No- not that either. When we went on our date... I had a beer. Just _one_. And then I slept with you."

"Well... That happens."

"I think... If I drink again, we'll do it again."

I cock my head. "Was I that bad?"

She snorts. "Oh my god, Amarao-san!" she laughs. "No! I don't know about those kinds of relationships. The whole 'drinking-fucking' combination. It's mindless. I don't want to just have someone to toy with and vice versa."

"So you think we were just fucking?" I ask.

"Wh... What, you don't? Well what was it to you?"

I look at the ground. "I'm a fool," I sigh.

Her hand touches my shoulder. "You're not. It did mean something to me. I just don't want to think it was love when you were just looking to get your dick in."

"That's not what it was to me," I say. I exhale deeply. "Who's the dumb one? Me or you? I meant it. I meant every word I said during and after. And I'm not sure if you did."

"If you meant it, then so did I."

I feel like a geek, but I smile. Excitement builds in my chest. I look at her face, at the shadows of the evening cast upon it. Her eyes meet mine and the eye contact we make is electrifying. All the chemicals rushing through my veins make me lose control. I start to laugh. I bend over, hooting and hollering at the ground. Kitsu stares at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? What's so funny, Amarao-kun?"

I wipe my eyes. "I-It's not… I'm just really happy right now."

She purses her lips. "Why?"

I grab her by the shoulders, our faces almost touching. "Because I'm in love with you, Kitsurubami-kun!" I laugh.

I hug her. Our chests touch. Her arms are stiff at her sides. I squeeze her some more and rub my cheek against her hair. _Why does she feel so warm? Why does her hair smell so nice?_ It's subtle but, finally, her arms wrap around me. I kiss her forehead.

The stars in the sky never felt so comforting. The light of the moon and the nearby streetlamp shines above us. A cool breeze flows around our bodies. I hold her so close to me that it can't come between us.


End file.
